Playing drums is a very physically demanding activity. As the drummer strikes the drum the opposite force exerted on the drumstick travels in the form of vibration up into the users hands and arms and depending on where the drumstick is held that force can vary. These impacts often result in the drumstick shifting in the drummer's hand. As a result, a drummer may end up holding the drumstick in a less than optimal position due to the movement of the drumstick during playing. Ideally, a drumstick would provide an ergonomic grip to better support a drummer's hands and maintain the correct grip even during intense playing. It is also desirable for the drumstick to have its mass weight distributed (i.e. “be weighted”) to a drummer's personal preference. However, similar to fingerprints, each drummer has an individual grip, style, and mass weight distribution preference, such that providing a one-size-fits-all solution is impractical. Therefore, in addition to the need for an improved ergonomic drumstick, there exists a need to better allow drummers to customize drumsticks to their personal preference in order to account for physical variations in anatomy, grip, style of play, tilt of drums and cymbals, height of drum seat and number of drums from drummer to drummer.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic and comfortable drumstick with customizable grip which uses grooves, weighted inserts, or both for helping to position and support fingers and other strategic parts of the hand in the correct location on the drumstick. The fulcrum point is the support about which a lever pivots, and in the case of a drumstick it provides the optimal and most natural rebound when the tip of the drumstick strikes the drum head. The fulcrum point provides a natural movement which can greatly reduce fatigue and increase performance for drummers, potentially translating into better technique or faster drumming speed.